Destinies Form
by TallyYoungblood
Summary: Another Yu Yu Hakusho story. But this one is a little different. When forms change and animal instincts take root, the body she once knew so well, will be lost and she must team up with the strangest group of people she has ever met to get it back. OC
1. No longer human! Revised! Please read!

**Hello All! I went back and actually proof read the story and changed a few things up crucial to the story. Im terrible sorry for the first one it was terribly written. I would like to Thank all the people who read the original and continued on. If i could i would award you handsomely, because i myself found it hard to stomach! BUT! I have fixed it! and grown as a writer, so my writing as improved considerably :]. Thank you all so much! Oh! Enjoy the Third chapter!  
**

I wonder how long I've been sitting here just watching these people walk by, watching them stare at me with mild interest. You know I've never seen the same person twice. I guess coming here once is good enough for awhile, but I haven't been here for that long. About 4 months I think, so what do I know? Yawning, I stand and begin to pace. A daily routine that always gets the same gasp of surprise and excitement. It seems the people don't really think I'm alive. Rocks crunch and roll away from me; their rough texture soft against my clawed, calloused feet. It's truly amazing how different things are now, how much clearer things look,feel and smell. I can smell things miles away, and I can smell every person that walks by; you'll never believe how many of them stink!

Deo people! But now I can shift though all those smells and focus on one. It took a while for me to be able to get the hang of it, and a shit load of practice but it was DEFINITELY worth it. Another thing that has drastically changed is my vision. There are barely any colors now. I see in gray and shadows of light that are crisp and stand out. Surprisingly my vision has become ridiculously good. I can just about see everything. If I ever have to choose between my old vision and the new one, I'm going to be really pissed.

" Tap tap"

Uh! the damn tapping. Snarling I twist to growl at the little brat whose tapping on the glass which sends him running back to his mother, eyes wide as basketballs.

" I told you not to tap on the glass" the mother says sternly.

Thank you mom! What?!

I hate kids! They're leeches. My gaze flickers to the adults around the glass. They had backed up when I snarled but the older kids had come in closer. Did they expect me to go insane and start attacking the glass?

"Wow look at this! What is it?"

I stare at the ridiculous guy who has pushed his face to the glass, so much so that his nose is bent up. I can't help but laugh at him. His eyes go wide.

"I think it just growled at me"

The boy's hair is slicked back, a few bangs hang down across his forehead. He's cute in a street thug kind of way. But his eyes give away is true character, he's kind, but strained, his eyes hold a look that should not be present in a person so young.; like he's seen way too much. I can smell his hair gel even through the glass. Wow, it didn't take me anytime to read him did it?

"Yusuke, that is a female wolf. Wolves are not native here, but the zoo thought it would be a good idea to educate the public about them, since they are endangered, so they made this exhibit ."

Yea, thank god for that dude. If this place wouldn't have been here I would have been shipped to God only knows where and then...WAIT! hold the phone.. he said female. That pervert was looking at my junk! ( hmm lack of junk really)

Turning my attention fully to the new guy, teeth bared.

How dare he look...wow he's pretty, but look at that hair it's sticking up in the most random direction's isn't it and whats holding it back I don't see a ponytail holder..

This guy was much taller then the first boy, who I knew now as Yusuke, and he stood with an upright posture which made MY back ache. Strangely he was staring at me with a look close to disgust. He must hate wolves. Oh, I guess your confused now huh? Since like Pretty just said I am a wolf, but I talk with such an in-depth knowledge of humans. That dear folks, is because I was born a human and for 23 years I stayed that way. Then one day during one of my visits to the park near my house, I saw this old lady just standing there with a blank look on here face, so I went over to see if she needed some help..

You know me being a nice person and all.

That... is when things got strange. I don't like thinking about it because it's beyond my ability to comprehend. It makes no sense no matter how many ways I slice it. All I know is that now I'm a wolf and thats all that matters. But I'm not bad off. I've got the hang of controlling my body, all four legs and my tail. I know how to communicate like a wolf, but it isn't form first hand experience let me tell ya. The other wolves in the exhibit decided, when I first arrived, that I was to be ignored. Whether it was because I could not speak to them or some other reason, I do not know-but they all deemed me unfit. Well expect for one, and lucky me it was the Alpha wolf who took interest, causing his Alpha female to hate me. Almost every day she will snap at my heels and flanks trying to get me to offer her my underbelly which would show her and everyone else that she was dominant over me.

I was not having that. No one is going to command me.

My ears twitched to the side, speak of the devil here she comes now. I turn from the glass and stare at the wolf before me. She is thin and long, small in stature, with twig legs. She barks sharply at me, puffing out her chest. Sighing, I step to the side to move past her. She intercepts me; teeth bared, fur hackled up, eyes crazed with a need to be rid of her only threat. Now you must understand, I have never been a fighter. I never had the strength as a human to back up the trash I talked, but as I stare at this she-wolf I know I can beat her. The musses in my body are bunched, ready to be set loose. My blood pumps furiously. The world slows and I see my self eagerly ripping her to sheds. My body twitched with bent up power, ready. But my prize for tearing her apart is... nothing. The right to mate with the Alpha male. Ha! As if I wanted to. Suddenly something clicks in to place in my head and another option takes form in my mind. It's clearer than my animal need to take her down. Freedom. I could use her to gain it. If we were to fight the Keepers would come to break it up. The hatch to the outside world would be open. Of course I didn't reason beyond that; I was unable reason that there were other obstacles to deal with after the hatch. My mind had already focused on the need to be free and my body didn't argue. She didn't even see it coming. I lunged my self at her, teeth bared, colliding with her. My teeth grasped the soft flesh of her upturned neck, and bit down. A howl of alarm fills my ears. The glorious taste of copper explodes in to my mouth and my right shoulder blazes. She has a fruitless hold on me. Clamping down harder, searching for the artery. Who says I can't kill her? My vision narrows and instincts begin to surface.

"Hey! Hey their fighting! Rain and Saisy"

The sound of the hatch opening registers in my brain; tearing through the animal in me and letting go of my prey, I throw myself away from her and toward the hatch, landing and running to it. The keepers who had been making their way toward us, had foolishly left the hatch open in their haste. I'm sooo close. No! I won't make it unless I slow down. I couldn't slow down. They would catch me. Twisting slightly, I push my self faster getting lower to the ground, then I drop and slid in to the hatch landing painfully on my side, but I don't notice I'm already up again. Thank goodness for reflexes. I spring to the door that leads out of the wolf keepers room. It too was left open. This is too easy. My claws echo against tile floor; the screams and warnings of the keepers behind me add to the chaos. They're so close I can feel their nets grabbing for suddenly blinds. I'm out. My feet carry me where I need to go; to a fence that leads out of the zoo and into a forest, a back way out. Screams follow my path and the zoo goers run from me like startled deer, all in different directions, clearing a path.

"Shut the gate,a wolf is loose"

It's too late! I can see the gate and it's wide freaking open. There are workers unloading supplies and they can't hear the warnings. I'm flying. That is the only way I'm going this fast. My muscles are pistons pushing me faster and faster. A worker looks up, confusion shoots across his face then fear, but he doesn't move, he can't.

"Shut the GATE"

Before the workers realize anything is amiss, I'm out of the gate, in the forest and blind to everything around me. All I know is that I must keep running. There's a fine buzzing in the back of my head...I'm free.


	2. A new friend and a not so new name!

** Ok so this is the second chapter for Destines form. I have Crossyourteez to thank for this chapter she is amazing and helped me alot with the grammer of this story so GO CROSSYOURTEEZ!! WHoooo . Sorry this took so long I had it writen just no one to help me with the grammer so sorry but hopefully some one is still out there waiting for my little mezzyly story so Enjoy**

**Oh yea I do not own YuYu duh  
**

The air scorches my lungs and my muscles scream in agony, but I can't stop. Panic drives me forward, and I have to keep running.

An unknown source fuels me forcing me in a preordained path; it's a foreign feeling that pushes everything to the back seat. As long as I run I'll be safe and I am free to think.

Nothing around me looks familiar. The forest blurs at my sides and scents rip though my nose. My claws send dirt flying behind me, and the mystery force propels me forward.

Are they following me? Do they think I'll hurt someone? The image of me tearing and ripping Sasiy's throat sends a wave of nausea through me, sickening me.

...It was so easy for me , so simple for me to attack her and –I swallowed bile- to steal her life.

Have I become a monster in this form? Didn't I have a choice...?

Certainly, there must've been some other way to escape my prison. Why had these thoughts not appeared sooner, before I went crazy?

Then, worse thoughts.

What if I do hurt someone if I see them? Running for your life seems a perfect time for self-doubt and fear. Fear of myself, and what I.... what I could do to people....

Everything is too cluttered, confused and panicked. My mind reels, pounding blood in my ears.

Then suddenly there is no reason to run anymore, this is where I stop.

The foreign feeling had eased. My body strains under my still weight, wobbles and then collapses. God... I hate running. I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life. The grass is soft like silk under me. Every bone in my body screams but in a clear revived way. Which is sick.... the way I got here is far from reviving. But nothing stops the joyous thoughts... I'm free! No more lousy meals, no more stupid mean wolves, and no more peering eyes! Free, despite the fact that I'm a monster. Free!

Hmm... I wonder what I'm going to do now? My stomach rumbles angrily.

...I guess eating would be a good idea, but I really don't think there's any food place that serves to wolves. Crap. It's not even like I can go and catch something for myself. I'm too lazy, too slow and having to pluck fur off of some poor creature is not something I'm ready to do.

If I only had stupid hands with stupid thumbs!!! If I could have thumbs again, I would never take them for granted. Ever.

So food is a definite out. I guess sleeping would be good. I can get my strength back and then make a game plan. Yep that sounds good.

My eyes slip closed and I await sleep to take hold. Of course when you really want to go to sleep you can't and this was no exception. Opening my eyes, I scan the area around me.

The grass ends around the trunks of the towering trees that have their roots protruding from the ground, seeking something more than the simple food under the earth. This is (shockingly) a forest.

The trees loom dazzling sizes, they're spread apart and nothing but short bladed grass grows between them and most of that is dead and sparse. The trees with their sturdy absorbing roots have sucked most of the nutrients out of the ground, hindering the growth of other plant life.

Well that is the law of nature, the strongest survive. A grin spreads across my muzzle. That's what I'll be... the strongest, the top predator in this area.

Then, just as quickly as I make up my mind, I snort a laugh. Yea right, my prey would just laugh and run away from me! I wasn't made to run, before all this, I had asthma for goodness sake. I've always been the kid who gets picked last to play! And yes I know my body and lungs are no longer held down my human restrictions but still! Running sucks!

So... no one would be afraid of this big, bad, asthma-suffering wolf.

My stomach grumbles again.

But I guess I have no choice if I wish to eat . A deep sense of distress falls on my shoulders. I can suddenly feel clumps of dirt sticking to my fur. My right shoulder aches dully from Sasiy's bite. And the fact that I have no idea how to survive out here alone continues to prod and poke inside my mind.

Should I just let my instincts take over? They did get me out of the blasted Zoo, but I don't feel that primal impulse now. God knows I could use it.

An alarmed bird cry's pierces the air, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Jerking my head skyward I see countless birds of varying breeds scattering to the winds. What got them so startled? A shudder crawls across my body, making my senses bounce off the walls, nervous, alert.

Something is... off...

A feeling of uneasiness settles in my gut. Standing I shake my self off the best I can. The wind howls and trees moan under its pressure.

Then I gag, and I feel my pupils narrow into slits; my breaths snag in my lungs, choking me.

What is that smell? Death, rotten eggs, spoiled milk and stepped-in shit had nothing on this stench. It invades my canine-honed senses and clogs up my nose, suffocating me. My fur stands on end in repulsion.

What could make this smell?! It's revolting...!

And I thought my brother's feet were bad! The grass around me curls and blackens the stench like acid to it.

My eyes cloud in tears. Breathing would be lovely, (not to mention necessary), but that smell is rancid.

Oxygen! I need Oxygen!! Inhaling, I choke in putrid air. The air settles heavily on my tongue, coating it in a horrid taste. I can't force out the smell -it's everywhere, and everything.

A slight wisp of comfort passes by my nose, it's a scent intertwined with the horrid odor. It's sweet and bitter like clean crisp winter air it almost holds an... innocence within it. The scents are growing closer together, mixing and molding.

No! The first scent is of death and the second of life, they should never mix.

Before I can even grasp what I'm doing the foreign feeling is back and I'm running again, this time directly to the smell's origin.

I decide whatever the hell this feeling is I don't like it. It makes me do stupid bullshit like go running to a smell that makes me want to blow wolf chunks everywhere.

I know this feeling isn't right... it's to distant from my normal thought process. It makes me feel like an animal, and I don't like it.

Images flash across my vision. An old wrinkled women with silver locks, a blank stare and thin cracked lips speaking alien words. It was her doing, she's pulling and pushing me toward something. What, I don't know.

The smell is almost blinding my senses, tearing at them. The forest begins to thin. Shrubs and bushes appear and sun leaks though gaps in the canopy. The air is thick with a sinister air that doesn't belong here.

The woods radiate alertness and fear. With a quick mental check (courtesy of my super wolf senses) I realize all the creatures that would normally be here are staying away.

Okay... make that all smart creatures. I guess I don't fit that category.

Bursting though a gap in the underbrush my feet screech to a halt, almost sending me sprawling on my face.

Holy crap bat man!!!!

What the hell is that?

My surroundings have now changed I'm in a sort of clearing barren of vegetation just dark soil remains, but that's not what's causing my heart to fall out of my butt in shock and fear. No! standing there towering above everything beside the tops of the trees is a creature of nightmares.

The creature is grotesque its body is strained and torn . The bulk of it's muscles seem ready to rip out of its flesh. It's back is hunched causing it's arms as wide as tee trunks to barely hang above the ground. It's hands are disproportioned and painfully twisted into odd angles, their claws crusted yellow are curled to spirals... deadly talons that are completely useless,.

My ears twitch to a nearly inaudible sound of fear. The creature's labored breathing drowns out all other noises.

My attention is drawn to a miniscule movement, just on the edge of my hearing.

And there it was -the reason I had followed the horrid smell with such velocity.

It took the form of a small girl with frightened doe eyes. She sits, huddled, still as death, with her knees drawn to her chest. Directly in front of the creature

Stupid! How could I have not noticed that the creature was glaring at the girl? His eyes were wild, feral and cunning.

He cannot see her motionless form but her sweet bitter smell lingers, and he knows she's there. And so he stands, licking his bottom lip.

Waiting.

The girl's fear courses through me, driving my mind into a fury which sizzles and bubbles up my throat and erupts as an earsplitting howl.

The creature's attention falters away from her and turns to me. How dare this beast even think about hurting her? All of a sudden this girl had become important to me and now a desperate need to protect her roars within me.

Those split-second decisions you make are usually very stupid. And yes, I do that a lot. And almost always regret them.

Launching myself forward, I rush toward the creature's ankles.

Here goes nothing!

The creature blinks it's beady little eyes, trying to follow me but it is extraordinary slow. A growl escapes through my jagged fangs as I collide with the thing, teeth bared, into the creatures ankle. And, without a single second thought, I snapped my jaws shut.

His Achilles tendon is screwed.

Tar pours into my mouth.

Damn I'm going to die choking on stupid tar monster blood! The creature's ankle is so massive my jaws fit snugly around the tendon, raking across it with a sickening sound.

And an animalistic instinct takes over, and to me, this deadly, foul-smelling attack is a bit like...

Tug-of-war.

At last my teeth meet though flesh, and I savagely begin to pull back, taking the tendon with me. A blood-curdling wail fills the air. The creature's titanic fist swings by me painfully slow, but by swinging it's fist its balance is misplaced.

Crap. I'm going to become a wolf pancake, or get kicked in the face. Neither sound to good.

With a last fervent tug the tendon comes free and I go rolling backwards.

And just in case you don't know... momentum is a property or tendency of a moving object to continue moving even after it's stopped.

Well... that's what's happing with a million ton monster who no longer has the ability to walk on one leg.

And thanks to it's fat arm and my daring tug of war game, the creature began falling forward with a shocked, agonized screech that makes me cringe and grind my teeth. Surprisingly the creature falls slower then I expect.

Acting on an obvious reflex, the creature tries to catch itself with outstretched arms, but they're strained and deformed in an odd way and can't support the weight.

With a nauseating crack the creature's left arm buckles, failing it's partner and causing the creature to completely slam into the ground, sending a tremor careening though the earth.

Dirt flies in every direction. The creature lays motionless in a crater, making a deep gurgling noise. It isn't dead and only one leg is hindered, movement is still possible, but the strong bubbling stream of blood spilling out of it's ankle is a testament to a likely death by blood loss.

What should I do? Attacking it more seems pointless, but leaving it here spells disaster for anyone who happens upon it...

Oh. Shit.

The girl. Fanatically I search the clearing and find her not far from me. When did she move out from in front of the Thing? Hmm. Strange. I blink rapidly as she looks over at me with a look of shock and a deep gratitude that sends a strange reaction vibrating though my chest. Her emotions pour over me like arctic water, stealing the air from my lungs. Such an innocent presence. With amusement, I feel my tail start to wag. Like a.... dog.

A ferocious growl from the creature causes both of us to jump and be pulled from our thoughts. We give each other a side ways glance. Great minds think alike.

RUN FOR IT!

Without a second thought we both take off in a random direction. As long as it gets us away from that Thing then we're good. I'm trailing behind her, watching her Kimono ends fly out behind her. How does she run in that thing, and she's so fast too. Is she in wooden sandals? This girl is crazy.

I don't now how far we ran, but now it almost seems we are in a jungle. There's so much underbrush. I continuously get stuck and have literally fight to free my self, but the girl seems sure footed, she occasionally looks around, but she never falters in her steps. Staring at her feet I'm amazed to she that she picks her way though all the roots and vines and plant life in her path, fitting her small feet in the impossible gaps between them. Who is this girl, does she live her?

So hot so tired.. Doesn't anyone care that I've had to run ALL day, and then fight a stupid creature. That's it I quit I'm going on fucking strike. And with that i flop down where I am. Cringing only slightly from the sticks, and thorns underneath me.

"Oh"

My ears perk up at the sound of the girls startled cry. i lift my head to see that she has turned and is now staring down at me with big sad innocent eyes. For the first time I truly take in her appearance. She's small in frame with a cute little chubby face and a sharp chin. Her bangs are large and start further back from her head, their multi layered and her hair hangs long, pulled back by a unique six pointed sharp edge clip. She wears a intrigent Kimono of many layers and socks with wooden sandals.

Yea this girl is differently not normal. If only I could tell her hair and eye color I feel like I'm missing a crucial piece of her look. I tense as she gets down on her knees on my level and stares me squarely in the eye. Very slowly she outstretch her hand toward me, is she afraid I'll flee? Haven't i followed her this far. Midway she stops palm down and fingers straight. What? I'm not licking your hand that's gross.

"Don't be afraid... I won't hurt you." The girl smiles. "You saved me forest beast. Thank you."

Her voice is like wind rushing over water, calm serine and comforting, but with a high, trilling tenor as well. My nose twitches as her scent fills it. Instantly my head clears and I'm no longer tried.

Holy cow... this girl is some kind of forest fairy or healer, something inhuman...

But I guess I don't have that much room to talk. I'm no longer human.

"My name is Yukina."

Yukina. I like that name, it's pretty. Carefully I lift my muzzle and meet her outstretched hand.

Crud! She's freezing! My body shakes; it's like I just but my nose on ice. I hear her giggle quietly and I allow her icy fingers to glide down my face and neck.

This is heaven... no wonder dogs love to be petted! This is great.

Her small hands never stray from my face and neck... which is a strange comfort. It's been so long since I've had actually physical contact with any living thing that wasn't violent. Sorrow grips me.

As a human I always had friends around me. I was laughing always touching. I lived off of my friends and the happiness they supplied me, then suddenly I was ripped away from all of the love I had surrounded myself in and now here was this girl who had tested preconceived boundaries without fear and I had accepted her.

It seems ridiculous that a mere pat would stir such profound emotions that now swirled within me.

Stranger still, all the emotions seemed to be of trust and the warm accepted feeling of a long standing friendship. Somehow Yukina had unconsciously filled a gap in me I had ignored for four months.

Whether or not I understood it, Yukina was now my friend and an intense need to be by her had surfaced. It was one those things that happens suddenly and with out need of an explanation..

I must sound like a stalker. Thank god telepaths aren't real, right?

Man... I must really be lonely if I can accept someone so easily, but how could you not with her big eyes and her constant smile...? Ugh if I was human I think this girl would challenge my sexual preferences. Which was very, very weird.

Even though my joking I could still feel the bond between me and Yukina growing. Might as well just accept it now anyway. Why not be friends with this cute little girl?

As time passes Yukina's strokes become more leisurely and slow. As my head lays on her small knees, the day's events catch up with me and I finally feel the ache of my overused muscles, and my head clouds with fatigue. How long had I run with out proper rest? Way to damn long if you asked me. I'm sleeping for a freaking week...

A shriek rips though my ears and I go tumbling to the ground.

Son of a whore...!

What the hell?! Is that my heart beating on the ground? I think it exploded out of my chest. I look up at the cause of my mini heart attack and see Yukina looking fretful and biting her fisted knuckles. What's her deal?

More importantly, why should I care?

There was no physical danger that I could smell so, yawning, I lay my head back down to continue with my much needed sleep.

"No..." Yukina's voice was tired sounding, almost resigned.. "Forest beast... we must go, please... I was only supposed to go for a short walk and I've been gone for hours!" Yukina poked my forehead, insistently. I suppressed the urge to growl. "Genkai must be so worried about me. We have to go back to the temple."

Forget you, Yukina, I'm sleeping I don't give a rat's left ear who Genkai is and if she's worried or not.

I just stare up at her with what I hope is a "are you f-ing crazy look" but I highly doubt she'll get the memo.

"Please I know your weary... but you can rest when we get to the temple and I'll feed you too."

Ding ding ding. We have a winner folks, if you ever want my fat ass to move offer me food and a place to sleep, so I could become even more of a fatty. Which is sad, but I don't care. With a sigh I heave myself up shakily.

Yukina smiles down at me and turns; so our grand adventure begins again. Did I ever tell any one how much I hate hiking? And running? And taking a mouthful of a wanna be Hulk?

The jungle terrain continues for a while but slowly it returns to a normal forest with barely any underbrush.

This sure is a strange forest... it doesn't know what it wants to be. Now that it's easier for me to walk and I don't have to worry about randomly thorned vines, I can stare up at the trees. They're all strange trees that look similar to normal trees but with different shapes and smells...

Hey, is that a plum tree? Stopping I turn from our path and stare at the smallest tree I've seen all day. It's medium height with twisted branches reaching for the sun. The blooms cover the tree making it almost look like one giant flower.

"Hey look Yukina a plum tree!!" I'm startled when three sharp barks come spewing out of me. Wow! Is that how I talk? Yukina looks back at me quickly, then follows my line of sight.

"Oh it's beautiful! Look at all the blossoms," Yukina sighs happily.

"Yea" I bark in reply even if she can't understand me and I look like an idiot. It just feels good to talk again.

A light breeze pushes its way though the trees swaying the plum tree, sending the blossoms spiraling into the air merrily. Laughing, I begin to chase after them.

I've always chased plum blossoms. My mom and I used to do it before she got to old. It was like me chasing bubbles... I do it because I always have.

"Umeko..."

What? Skidding to a halt, I stare a Yukina with wide eyes.

"Do you like that name? I think I'll call you that. Umeko"

I can't stop myself from laughing. Yukina's eyes grow wide. I lift my paw to my muzzle, and grin a fanged, sheepish smile.

I forgot my laughs sound like growls. I trot up to her, my tail wagging behind me.

Of course I like the name. The irony behind it almost sends me into a fit of laughter again. Umeko. Of all the names she could have chosen for me, and she chose that one, my birth name. The one my mother had chosen for me. I had been expecting a stupid name like Spot or another pet name of the sort.

Because I knew she would name me you always give animals stupid names. I'm guessing my reaction to the plum tree was what made her choose that one.

I decide I'm lucky, at least now I know what to answer to. Even if her saying my name caused me to remember all the friends... friends who called me the same name...

"Umeko... come on, we're almost there." Yukina begins to walk toward a very small gap in the trees.

I think this girl is a dictator. Yep... there's no other explanation. I wonder if I can go on strike?

Hm...

Regardless, I follow after her, completely unaware of the swift change that was about to occur, and the strange new existence I'd find myself in.


	3. Somwhere New

**PLEASE READ! **

**I am a complete idiot! The Original third Chapter was merely the first chapter revised. I had not meant to do that. I'm so sorry for the confusion! I got a lot of hate email for it. I'm so stupid i didn't know how to work the doc manager at all, this shit is all new to me. I'm so so sorry. I thank you all for your messages, please feel free to cuss me out as much as you like. I really hope you will continue reading even though I' procrastinate and screw things up :]  
**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee don't hate me!  
**

Soooo here we go!

Claustrophobia- the fear of confined spaces.

This particular fear is one of the few I suffer from; so being surrounded by vines, trees and shrubs in what was, obviously, a human made entry and exit into the forest; wasn't very comfortable for me.

The extremely narrow path was clearly made by someone of Yukina's height. The path itself was bare soil, but the walls of greenery encompassing the path were dense and curved together to create an arch overhead.

Not that I really noticed.

I was too busy boring my eyes into Yukina's back to distract myself from the fact that I was close to being devoured by the forest.

Illogical?

Yes! Bite me! That's what phobias are!

I can't help but to squint my eyes as sunlight pours over me. Finally we were free of the forest. Standing at Yukina's side my eyes quickly focus on the behemoth of what appears to be a temple ahead of us. I'm no expert on temples and such, but this one…is faaancy. Huge and fancy. It made sense that Yukina would live somewhere like this, somewhere impressive, a modern day castle pretty much.

" Yukina!" Cringing from the rough booming voice my head snaps up to see a man bolting; arms stretched out, eyes closed with the biggest goofiest smile on his face, toward Yukina. O Ra. He's going to mow us over.

Just as he's a couple yards in front of us, the man skids to an abrupt stop, his arms falling to his sides. His goofy smile replaced by a deeply concerned frown

"Yukina, you're ok! I was so worried about you. Where have you been?"

All I can do is gawk at this odd man. He's a giant of a man with clearly defined muscles protruding from underneath his white wife beater, an elongated face with small beady eyes and a puff of curled hair laying atop his head. He smells of light cologne mixed with the sweat of a hard days' work. He was plainly normal. He didn't have the same unnatural air that Yukina sported and their differences were made quite clear by their proximity. But as he stared down at Yukina, eyes shining bright with concern, it was just as clear that he loved her deeply. My heightened ability to read people wasn't even needed to see that.

"Yea Kazuma I'm alright. I was trapped by a demon"

Kazuma goes rigid with a look of pure fear

"But Umeko saved me"

A demon!? So that's what that thing was. Of course! What else could it be? It was huge, disgusting and monster looking. Jeez, a demon, how weird is that? Thankfully, before I could really digest this new information, Kuzuma's rough voice attracted my attention.

"A demon? But I didn't sense anything and who's Umeko?

Kazuma's face twist between concern, confusion and strangely… determination

"I don't know why you could not sense the demon Kazuma."

Before Kazuma could respond to her comment, Yukina glides her hand across my head, effectively drawing Kazuma's attention down to me. A strange hissing gasp escapes him.

Wow how did he miss me?

"Yukina! That's a really big dog! Look at its teeth!" Kazuma yells pointing an accusing, shaking finger at me

Nope, nope not a dog.

I grin sheepishly up at him exposing more of my impressively sharp teeth, causing him to nearly fall back with an audible shriek.

" Kazuma, she protected me from the demon"

Yukina speaks softly as she places her small hand atop my head, staring up at kazuma with soft hurt filled eyes, but her (what I thought was pretty effective) adorability doesn't seem to fully convince Kazuma as he continues to stare down at me, as if he was mentally preparing himself for when I bit his face off. His fear was an unknowing beacon for my wolf instincts that were rapidly becoming keenly alert to the stark pungent smell of his fear, of his weakness. The sharp clarity that perforated my mind spoke of millennia of nature, of survival, of the hunt. With this ancient clarity came the self-acknowledgment that there were things…in me, I could not completely explain or control; like my adrenaline pumping, or the desire to chase, to feel the victory of a successful hunt. Yet I made no move to attack Kazuma and Yukina petting me like a faithful lap dog helps to quell my wolfy instincts. I may be a wolf, but my humanity has not been lost entirely to the nature of the beast. As if reading my thoughts Yukina assuredly declares

"She may be a forest beast, but she is not aggressive. She lets me pet her freely and she followed me all the way here"

Yeaaa that was mostly for the food…..which I have yet to see

Yukina strokes my head slowly, attempting to prove my friendliness. Kazuma's eyes shift back and forth between Yukina and I quickly. The uncertainty in his eyes cleared slightly, he couldn't help but believe her. It was clear only Yukina seemed not to know that she had Kazuma wrapped around her finger.

Stepping out from under Yukina's hand, I stare up at kuzuma as I sit back on my hunches; allowing my tongue to roll out the side of my mouth. There's a need to befriend this goof ball, but it's not like before; I wasn't being pushed by the old lady. I just wanted to befriend him and why shouldn't I? I was crippling alone without a way home and not to mention the fact that I was furry. A deep heart clenching sorrow grips me as I realize that I am completely depended on these strangers.

Damn Hag

Pushing away my sadness, I stare up at Kazuma with a hopeful attempt at puppy dog eyes. Whimpering I slide myself closer to him still on my hunches. The almost inaudible squeak that escapes him, warns me that any movement more would send him running, screaming in the opposite direction. To my surprise, Kazuma clamps his eyes shut and begins , what seems like, an attempt to reach out and touch me; but his body makes no movement at all beyond stretching out his arm and fingers down and in my direction….

Half ass I swear! Come on you big wuss! I'm not dragging my ass in the dirt to reach you. Just take like two damn steps!

Huffing, I give a half-hearted hop and ending up at the tip of Kazuma's hand. Without thinking, I gave it a giant, slobbery lick.

A half shriek, half yelp serves as my reply. Kazuma rips his hand away from me, stumbling from the sudden movement and falls unceremoniously on his butt with a grunt.

…

Phahahahahaha!

When I chuckle it may sound like a growl, but the rolling around on the ground laughter that rocked me now sounded more like I was snorting and choking at the same time. I was hunched from the laughter, so I didn't see Kazuma and when his hand brushed my head I flinched jerking my head up. Kazuma's hand vanishing. He was still on the ground siting on his knees leaning to me, his eyes as wide as saucers and his hand pulled close to his body. Grinning again I wagged my tail violently behind me. Giving a sharp bark and a whine I trotted in place quickly.

Come on! I'm cute! Pet me! You know you want to!

Happiness fills me as Kazuma chuckles with a lopsided smile and again reaches out to me. I whine softly and push my head in his hand; which is so much larger and burning compared to Yukina's.

"That's a good girl"

His voice was soft and gentle as he petted me. I like this Kazuma fella.

"There you are. I thought I heard a little girl scream"

Hehe a little girl!

I cut my eyes to the side

My vision swims with red. Old Lady... Pure, unadulterated hatred engulfs me. This is her fault. It's all her fault! A growl tears through my teeth, my fur hackles, my ears sleek against my head. Snarling, fangs primed, I was anxious for the glorious shredding of flesh, the crunching of breaking bones. She had to go, the thirst for revenge and justice sings through my blood. What had I done to deserve this? Who the hell was this Old Lady to come in and shit on my life!

" Woah, girl that's just Master Genkai"

Kazuma's voice registers and my mind clears as I quite literally deflate with guilt. This wasn't my Old Lady; it didn't even look like her besides being little and old. This woman looked far stranger compared to my Old Lady. This Genkai women wore what I could only guess was some kind of martial art training outfit. Her hair hangs in loose rivulets past her shoulders, her forehead and eyebrows are concealed by a hat that bares a manjii. The most notable difference between them though was the eyes. Genkai's eyes where narrow, acutely alert, and all encompassing, whereas the others had been large, spacey, and down-right oblivious looking.

Whining softly I sink to my stomach exhausted, feeling so much rage only to have nothing to unleash it on; plus the guilt for growling so maliciously at Genkai. It was too drastic of a swift emotionally, it was just too much. The events leading me here rained down upon me, zapping away any energy I may have had left. I was beyond tired, mentally and physically debilitated wasn't even enough to describe how I felt. Just to solidify my pathetic state, a deep rumble sounds from my stomach, bringing with it the gut wrenching pain of a deprived body. How long had it been since I had last eaten?

Ummm Yukina! I'm starving my ass off over here!

She had after all promised me food!

"Oh Genkai, may I please bring Umeko to the house and feed her? She protected me from a demon and followed me all the way here." Yukina's voice was near to heart wrenching as she looked pleadingly at Genkai. I followed her lead with my own attempt at puppy dog eyes followed by a soft whine.

Pleasseeeeeee!

What if she said no? What if Genkai wouldn't allow me anywhere near her house? I had after all growled at her. Hopelessness swirls within me along with the burning question; what would I do if she did say no?...The answer rang clear in my mind… I would die. I could no more hunt for myself then I could as a human. I was weak unskilled and starving already. I don't know how long a wolf's body could last without food, but I knew wolf or not I could not go much longer.

I stared up at Genkai, pleading with everything I was; hopping, begging that she would say yes. My life was literally in her hands.

Genkai sighs, spins on her heels and begins to walk back to her temple.

"You can feed her, but she better not piss in my house"

Utter relief swells in me. Yes I would not die today! Thank you old lady!

Kazuma chuckles, gives me a hard noogie pet as he stands.

"Thanks Grandma!"

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma just chuckles again and begins to make his way to the temple as well.

Looking up at Yukina my tongue hanging to the side happily, I yawn up at her. She giggles softly, looks to the temple then back to me

"Come on Umeko let's get you something to eat"

About time!

I bark sharply in agreement and we too begin to make our way to Genkai's temple.

One thought dominates my mind; what was going to happen now?


End file.
